


wash your taste off my tongue

by extra kanin (gracon_bacon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Group Sex, Heartbreak, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Or so Oikawa thinks, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rejection, Spitroasting, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracon_bacon/pseuds/extra%20kanin
Summary: Sometimes, it takes a whole team to help you get over your heartbreak.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru (one-sided), Oikawa Tooru/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	wash your taste off my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing directly onto the ao3 box because I was hit with a dire NEED. Unbeta'ed. Impromptu. Cue heartbreak.
> 
> Sorry for any inaccuracies, especially wrt to the Argentinian members. If I made any mistakes, please comment (gently, because I am Fragile).
> 
> Scream @ me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/galayugmagay/status/1290209353409077249?s=20).

The Club Athletico San Juan locker room has always smelled like sweat and testosterone, but tonight, the tart scent of musk and come is what overcomes Oikawa's senses.

Bent over on one of the benches, holding on to the metal seat for dear life as their team's ace -- _not_ his _ace,_ he _will always be Oikawa's ace_ \-- pounds into him, filling his quivering hole with the man's thick girth. Oikawa closes his eyes as he takes in all of his teammates' desires. The sound of eight men, eight large Argentinian athletes who tower over him, rubbing and jacking themselves around him, fills a primal need inside Oikawa. _They can't get enough of me. They see me like this yet they_ **want** _me._

_Not like---_

Just as his darker thoughts threaten to creep in, the scent of two weeping cocks assaults him, rubbing against his cheeks, swiping precum on the smooth skin of his face. He doesn't even need any instruction; his small mouth opens wide, lolling his tongue out to lick at whichever cock meets it. Was it Joaquin? Mauro? He doesn't care. He just sucks in whoever's cock fills his mouth, fighting down his gag reflex as it goes straight down his throat.

Then he forgets his discomfort entirely when Rafa fucks into his ass with abandon, the sheer stretch making him see stars as he moans into his mouthful of cock. As their ace's hips start to falter, a hand wraps around Oikawa's cock, and a deep voice croons into his ear, "Come for me, Toto. Let it all out..."

Oikawa strains against the chair as his pleasure abruptly crests, as he whimpers around the length in his throat. He's so close, he's gonna come---

_ROOOOOOAR_

Everyone in the room freezes as the familiar sound of Godzilla's roar rips through the room. They've all heard it enough times to know who's calling Oikawa, and on any other day, they would stop and grab his phone from his gym bag for him...

...but today, they know better.

As the horns and drums of Godzilla rings without stop, Rafa and Mauro -- so it's Mauro -- fuck him even harder, spearing his lips and ass in fluid strokes as they groan loudly for Oikawa, singing his praises in sighs and moans.

"Toto, you're so good to us!"

"Our best setter---ngh--!"

"You take us so well..."

 _They're so good for you_. The voice inside him says again. _Come for them._

_Come, you dirty slut._

_Come--!_

Oikawa gasps around Mauro's cock as his body soars with ecstasy, spasming as his cock twitches under the bench, spurting down onto the cold tiled floor. And as the theme song ends, his teammates lay their claim on him, coming onto his skin, his hair, in his mouth, his ass...

His phone grows quiet, and so do his teammates, and as the cock in his mouth leaves, replaced by plush, sweaty lips...

Oikawa's heart calms. The voice turns silent.

Iwaizumi isn't here. But his teammates are -- and they always, _always_ , take such good care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert: It was, in fact, requited. Answer the phone, dumbass.
> 
> Also, this fic was written to the beat of the Godzilla theme. Because why not.


End file.
